theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunting the Hunters
''Hunting the Hunters ''was the Second Game of The Ambush Games started by DarthPotato77 . It was the second game hosted by DarthPotato77. It began on June 25, 2012 and ended on July 17, 2012. There were a total of eleven players. History Spudlo Tateroff, one of the best bounty hunters the galaxy had to offer, had been contacted by the the Neimoidian Check Moid. Moid had given him a mission to assassinate one of his enemies, but it would not be an easy mission. Because of this, Spudlo hired eleven other bounty hunters to complete the mission with him. But there was a small group within the bounty hunters that wanted to kill the others and take the money for themselves. After discovering a holographic conversation between some of the hunters, Spudlo ordered them to vote one off each day until all of the scum had been found. Day 1- The Scummiest of the Scum Spudlo alerted the bounty hunters to get discussing immediately the next day. They weren't able to make much progress, and they weren't quite sure what to do by the time Spudlo came back and told them to vote. Shahan Alama (the scum murderer ) was almost voted off, but he just barely escaped execution. Day 2- Murder in the Dark Later that night, Turk Falso roamed the halls of Spudlo's building . While he was doing so, a dark figure (Shahan) approached him. The figure then shot Turk in the heart, killing him immediately. Spudlo later found the body of Turk and discovered his affliction. Turk was a loyalist, and had been the first blood spilt by the scum. Once it was time to vote, the bounty hunters, again, almost voted off Shahan. But he once again avoided this, allowing him to kill again. Day 3- The Black Figure Strikes Again Later that night, Cad Bane strolled down the halls of Spudlo's building, trying to think of ideas to catch the scum. The black figure returned again and prepared to kill Bane by slicing him in half with a sword. He did do so, setting Bane's rocket boots off and sending his lifeless legs flying across the room. But Bane was still alive. The figure then pulled out a gun and shot Bane in the face, ending his life. The murderer finally took Bane's hat and fled the scene. Spudlo revealed to the hunters the next morning that Bane, like Turk, was a loyalist. The loyalists were sure that the murderer was Shahan now, so they all knew who to vote for during voting time. As everyone accused Shahan, Spudlo invited him to come to his office with him. As Spudlo and Shahan entered Spudlo's office, Spudlo pulled out a gun on Shahan and fired, killing the weequay. Day 4- An Unknown Allegiance There were no murders that night or any following nights because Shahan was the murderer. But his body had been janitored up by the Scum Janitor (Sugi). Spudlo then had to tell the remaining hunters that Shahan's allegiance was unknown. But the bounty hunters were very certain that Shahan was scum, so they assumed him to be so for the rest of their time there. When voting time came, no one was sure what to do. Because of this, no one had been convicted that day. Day 5- Slow Progress Spudlo was furious at this point. It had already been five days and they had only caught one scum, the hunters losing two loyalists along the way. Spudlo then told them that they had to pull it together today if they were to succeed. Check Moid would find a new group of bounty hunters to get the job done if these ones couldn't. The bounty hunters, though, actually had a plan. They were going to vote off Sugi that day, who was the scum janitor. When voting time came, the bounty hunters all voted for Sugi. Spudlo was not there to execute her so the bounty hunters thought that they could just do it themselves. They chased Sugi all throughout Spudlo's building, but she finally escaped and locked herself inside Spudlo's office. But Spudlo was waiting for her. He then swiftly cut her into three pieces with two swords. Day 6- A Step in the Right Direction Spudlo revealed to the remaining hunters the next day that Sugi was scum. The bounty hunters were all thrilled by this, but they knew that there were still scum among them. They did not know who was the scum, so they could not make any accusation this day. Day 7- The Clock is Ticking Spudlo had just about had it, and he wasn't the only one. Check Moid said that if the bounty hunters didn't eliminate all of the scum by the eighth day, he would find a new group to get the job done. This being the seventh day, the hunters knew that they had to act fast. Hoping that they made the right choice, the remaining hunters voted for Tuuk Din. Spudlo then came into the room and shot Din in the chest, but it didn't kill him. Din's armor was too strong, but Spudlo still knew one place that was not. After taking a shot to the face, Tuuk Din had died. The hunters had hoped that he was the last scum. Conclusion- A Handsome Payment Tuuk Din was indeed the last scum, so the six surviving bounty hunters, plus Spudlo, knew that they could complete their mission. After they did, Check Moid payed them millions of credits each. Some of them never had to work again because of this. They all then went their separate ways, spending their money on whatever they wanted. Spudlo now lives in a gold building and laughs at all the poor people around him. Players Embo (Zinga)- Won as Loyal Helper Makk Ang (Siblings)- Won as Loyal Helper Xen Far (Kenobi-Wan)- Won as Loyal Inspector Bossk (Boomer)- Won as Loyal Protector Aurra Sing (CBK)- Won as Loyal Helper Hondo Ohnaka (Ivar)- Won as Loyal Helper Tuuk Din (jedipanda/ Echani)- Killed Day 7 as Scum Leader Sugi (Turtle)- Killed Day 5 as Scum Janitor Shahan Alama (Gamma)- Killed Day 3 as Scum Murderer Cad Bane (Pinda)- Killed Night 2 as Loyal Helper Turk Falso (Spider)- Killed Night 1 as Loyal Helper Other Tater Games Despite The Jedi Temple Game and Guardians of the Republic not being connected to this game, all three of these games were tied together for The Tale of Omega. 7435083886_4716851411.jpg 7482556030_92379b971b.jpg 7502038276_41b3fdd0a3d.jpg 7509172570f_69f4a8f914.jpg 7516684046_93af154a8f.jpg 7558696096_e1299f5ce5.jpg 7558704200_8dbb24611c6.jpg 7591269438_06000d58b1.jpg Trivia There was a total of three weequay in this game, more than the number of humans. Although there were three, only one of them came out alive. Check Moid never actually appeared in the game. He was mentioned several times and a minifigure of him was made, but he never had the chance to appear. If the loyalists did not arrest Tuuk Din on Day 7 or 8, Din (Echani) would have won the game. So far, this is the game that's gone on for the longest and has had the most days. While this game had 7 days, others have come up with 6 as the second most. This game has had the most winners. In the end, there were 6 total and only 2 loyalists had died. This game tied for the most players, which was 11. During the Game's original run, it was known as "The Bounty Hunter Game" This was the first game that had made up characters that were never seen in the actual star wars universe as playable characters. Also, Spudlo, the host, was an original character created by Potato. Spudlo's costume consists of parts used in the Lego Space Police line that was discontinued a couple years ago. If Xen Far was to die, Potato would have included an explosion involving his jet pack. More trivial and other information can be found at the Tater-Canon Appendices. Category:Games Category:Hunting the Hunters Category:Phase I Category:Tater-Canon Category:The Jedi Temple Game Category:Guardians of the Republic Category:The Tale of Omega Category:Bounty Hunter